The Third
by Ginno Hoshi
Summary: Was Japan the only place they released the failed test? What if the Potter adopted Harry instead giving birth? This power was the 'power the he knows not'. Now join Harry when he leaves his dead friends and betrayers to where he was told he could find something he always wanted, love and family. Vote at Poll.
1. Chapter 1

This has been going thru my head so many times. I mean, why does Akira and Nano have to be the only ones with some sort of special blood/abilities? We have Nano, whose blood releases humans of their humanity and leaves only animistic instincts. And Akira, whose blood counters Nano's. There were a lot of tested kids that the government released to orphanages and they did various tests on all of them. So if Akira and Nano are judgement and death, what is that balance life? It's just an idea that I wanted to try out.

* * *

 **Midnight**

I took a deep breath as I walked thru the rust colored roads of Toshima. I could feel them Nii and Aniki are here. I just have to find them and we can finally be together. I entered a large area that was surrounded by even more tall buildings and had a dead tree in the middle. I walk over to it and felt the cold rough bark. "Soon," I whisper to it as I look up to the starless sky. "We can fix what our Creator's did." I looked around some more and found a building that looked as though it was cut in half and put back together. It was perfect, no way to get to the top without using the other buildings. I guess I have to enter this contest here so I have to go to Mask Blondie's Palace tomorrow. _Yawn._ Maybe I can meet Nii-chan or Aniki soon. And with that last thought I released my wings and flew to the roof of the building to find an inhabitable room.

 **Morning**

I open my eyes from where I was curled up on a mattress with blankets as the sunlight that breached the clouds filtered through the windows. Stretching, as my tail flicked and my ears twitched at the sounds cheers and cries of pain. I finally shook myself and stood, rubbing the rest of the sleep from my eyes and walked out.

Reaching the ground, I checked to make sure every part of me was covered by my cloak. Even though I retracted every part of me that could be considered abnormal or 'totally moe!' as the fat _dead_ bastard said, it wouldn't do for him to see me, at least not yet. After confirmation of my concealment I walked at a brisk pace toward me destination, careful to avoid any dangers and battles, at least until I become fully registered.

 **Arbitro's Palace**

The guards let me in when I said that I was here to register and I arrived at the same time as a few others so we all entered…The first thing I thought when I entered was that the Blondie needed a hobby. Like an honest to goodness hobby. Mutilating, enslaving, and _enslaving_ living failed contestants do not count. Nor do looking at whatever statue magazines he looks at and decorating his place chock full of statues of naked men in various positions. It puts everyone on edge and it feels a bit like a veiled threat of what happens when you lose and caught. So the question is, does he do that on purpose? I thought about it as we walked down the halls. When I finally came to the decision that it didn't matter, the fact that he has them in the first place and takes losers and turns them into sex slaves already shows that he is a sick bastard, a guard thrust a white mask to me saying I had to where it. "So no one knows each other and targets them." Was his crummy reason. I pretended to put it on, but I really just slipped it into a pocket in the hood. A few minutes later Masked Blondie came, complete with guards and pet (in case he gets bored).

"Now that we are all here, we can get started." He said as he opened the door to his office and walked in, indicating that we were to follow. I shuddered, thankfully the cloak hid it well. What kind of voice _is_ that! A purr, no, that's an insult to purrs. Is he a screamer when he does sex or something? No respectful guy even if they're bent has a voice that high. I sigh, oh well, might as well get this over with and walked in. This guy is scarier than girls fighting for your attention. Was my thought as I took in the room, an instinct that I am momentarily regretting from all the contents in plain sight here. Its makes me scared of what he might be hiding _in_ his desk.

"Now we almost had one more join us but he wasn't ready yet so we will get on without him." Arbitro drawled(?) as he pats the white-haired boy at his feet and relaxed in his chair. Now, I need your name, then I will give you your tag and your off to go. I trust I won't have to explain the rules? You came from the comfort of your homes, it would be sad if you didn't prepare and read the rules before coming." He chuckled, all of us shook our heads and came up. Stating a name, given a tag and a "good luck", then leaving to join the rest of the Igra contestants in the rust colored streets.

"Next person…What is your name?" I thought about it. I never had a solid name before, the closest thing I had was my past name. But I don't want to use the name my bloody past gave me, so I replied.

"Fallen, call me Fallen." I whispered as I took my tag and pocketed it. If I put it on here Arbitro would see, I didn't want him to know my face yet. Arbitro shivered before turning to me, eyes a bit darker than before.

"Fallen? Are you sure you don't want to put your real name?" He asked, his voice finally lowered enough to sound like a man. I shook my head.

"I won't know if I'll live to the next day or die as another faceless victim among many. Besides, to sink low enough to kill another one of our own kind for a title, we have all fallen from grace. I have fallen so whether I live or perish it matters not." I whispered and went to the door. "Have a nice day." I closed it behind me quickly, not wanting the boy at Arbitro's feet to follow and keep sniffing me like he did since I got to the desk. Finally, free to search the city under the cover of contestant I ran out of the building as fast as I could, throwing the mask and it hit right in the face of a heavily tattooed blondie singing about blood, there must have been too much blood in the air and not enough oxygen which caused the loss of some brain cells. I pass them quickly, the man with the bloody pipe's laughter ringing in my sensitive ears, and into the streets.

Softly laughing, happy to finally leave the Masked Blondie's Palace I took a deep breath and froze in mid-inhalation, Nii-chan was here. His signature was fairly new, but he wasn't here to enter so that means he already entered. I wiped my eyes on my hood, tears wetting the dark cloth. Nii may not remember me because of the government, but I remember Nii and I bet Aniki does too. We are so close.

"Nii…" I whisper into the faint blood-scented breeze and moved into shadows of Toshima.

* * *

What do you think? I will put it as T more now depending on what you want it may go up to M. I have watched the anime and seen the walkthroughs so I'm pretty familiar with the storyline and endings. I will listen to suggestions. I may not act on all of them but I appreciate them all the same. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, the more reviews there are the faster I update. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting and Prey

This week's winning vote of what fic to update is this! In fact, it was the only fic that was voted for. I really don't have much else to say besides that I hope there would be more than one person voting next time.

I don't own Harry Potter or Togainu no chi

* * *

 **Dusk**

It was starting to become dark and the shadows crept longer in this condemned city. It was almost time to hunt. The night was where my additions would be less noticed and my skills used to the fullest. I won't think myself an avenging angel on a purge, we are one in the same anyway. No, I'm doing this to find my brothers and finally be part of a family. I go to the roof of my building, releasing my wings at the edge. I smirk a bit sadly as I opened my mouth, this shall be my warning, those who ignore are prey.

 _Now the hours come at last_

 _The soft and fading light_

 _Has crossed the west horizon_

 _And has bidden us goodnight_

 _And what a lovely night it is_

 _To hide beneath it sly_

 _To watch afar_

 _and wait instead for_

 _the sun's protective light_

 _ **currere dum potes**_

The sun finally set and I jumped over the edge wings spread to catch me and I soon was circling finishing my warning, not the many would heed tonight.

 _Am I so wrong to think that they_

 _Would listen like they should?_

 _And am I so wrong to think they_

 _Might know this too_

 _Why can't you listen_

 _I'm trying to save your life_

 _I've waited long enough now_

 _For you all to hide for now_

 _Though you may soon plead and threaten_

 _You'll all fall to the ground_

 _And will heed the warning_

 _Of the Fallen when he cries_

 _Now's the time to hide if you_

 _Value your very lives_

 _So hide tonight and_

 _rest your tired eyes_

 _Tomorrow when the Sun rises_

 _Will it be safe to rise_

 _AGAIN_

And with the warning set I began to fly over the many broken buildings of Toshima, I hope at least some people listened to the warning.

 **3 AM**

I flick the blood from my daggers after my latest kill. The ones I targeted tonight were the ones that were defected. It seems Aniki is doing what he can to cleanse to world of the jealous and greedy. I walk out onto street stretching wings temporarily hidden with ears and tail revealed. I was thankful for them no more than 5 minutes later I heard footsteps and screams of fear and gurgled last breaths.

"Shiki is coming! Run if you want to live!"

I let them pass, only those that were still themselves would run from a predator greater than them. Till they fall, they can run. I wait 30 or so minutes after they have passed to see if this great hunter would make an appearance, no one came. I was mildly disappointed but not overly so. Walking out once more I let my steps lightly echo against the concrete, the fearful prey long since scattered. The wind gently blew, tickling the ears on my head. I better go back it al-!

 _ **Clank!**_

I would have sighed with relief; the blade was just barely blocked. Looking away from the blade I saw a chest clad in tight leather, shit a firm reminder of my shorter than normal stature. Slowly, my eyes roved from fit chest to a pale slender neck to blood ruby eyes. Dark red eyes with flecks of darker reds and black. I knew those eyes, intense, shadowed, dark…pitiful. He reminds me a bit like Tom and I, wonder if he shall survive. We continued to stare at each other for a while, at stand-still, neither of us backing down. Soon Red-Eyes smirked and jumped back. Tipping his head back arrogantly, shifting it in such a way to make it look as though he were looking down on me (at least more so since he was already taller (drat)).

"Zako."

My eye twitched, that was the best he came up with? Trash?! I've heard better from Malfoy and he's repetitive! I lifted an eyebrow, hopefully he got the message. There was a shift in posture from the other, oh good, he did get the message. I stretch again, a half hour till dawn, my hood slipped off without my notice, but the other did.

"If that's all you have to say, I want to get to sleep before the su-Nya!"

He was touching my ears! He pitched, pulled, and rubbed them. Its hurt dammit! Getting lifted by your sensitive is painful.

"They're warm and won't come off-Why do you have them chibi?"

Chibi?! That was so low it's not even funny. My tail bristled and ears twitched. Sighing as if this was a burden, which it is, I turn and look him in the eye.

"I don't see how it is any of your concern. I don't even see how my height is you concern and what is it about calling me trash? We both kill, it's not like it's some competition on the number if kills of whatever." I wave a hand dismissively and stepped away from the hands that hadn't let go of my ears. "Now that this is settled, I'm leaving, goodnight." And on that note, I dashed off with agility only a feline could have.

 **Morning**

The sun's rays just started to show through the clouds of Toshima and I sat panting on the roof that I released my warning on, a full circle, but I was too busy catching my breath. Dam Red-Eyes chased me for hours before a particularly vicious Aniki affected defects attacked. I help in the beginning, but when I noticed Red…alright Shiki and I were back to back and that there were only a few left, I bid my ado and left. The smell of tainted blood was overwhelming, so much so that I couldn't smell anything else. I soon found an empty area to fly away at, which brings me back here. I was too tired, my throat too dry, I might wake up later today or so. But for now, I'm going to bed.

* * *

How was that? I put some more personality in and some more characters. Please review on your way out.

The song is based off "The Moon Rises" there are of coarse some changes

 _ **currere dum potes-**_ Is latin for run while you can


	3. First Day In Toshima

Once again this won the poll of updating of the week. There were only 2 people who voted so I decided to take it down. Beware I choose what gets updated now! Now that done, hope you like this and update!

* * *

 **Somewhere around noon**

"Aagh!"

That will probably become my alarm clock isn't? I thought to myself as I woke from my rest. I uncurled and got dressed to my public outfit. I of course kept the cape, what followed was an Acromantula silk would protect me from most damage after all. So what that its sort-of unfair, most of them are prey anyway. Anyway, following that were tight black-brown Acromantula silk pants, Basilisk belt with protective runes and holsters charmed to never run out of daggers, a fitted dark gray Acromantula silk, dragon hide bracers, and lastly silver-black sneakers that have been inter-woven with diamond. Hey, if you have the money and want to stay alive, this is the way. I walk out ready to search.

 **Toshima**

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, it wasn't all Shiki."

"He sent a warning too."

"Glad I stayed in."

"That song gave me the chills."

On and on came the comments, while mildly annoyed that I couldn't really hear about anything else, I was happy, hopefully they'll take my Call seriously this time.

"Hehehehehe! What have you got on the Fallen?" A warm breath caresses the back of my neck, whirling, I find myself face-to-face a blondie with many tattoos. Hmm… I feel like I saw him somewhere before…

 _Flashback_

 **I closed it behind me quickly, not wanting the boy at Arbitro's feet to follow and keep sniffing me like he did since I got to the desk. Finally, free to search the city under the cover of contestant I ran out of the building as fast as I could, throwing the mask and it hit right in the face of a heavily tattooed blondie singing about blood, there must have been too much blood in the air and not enough oxygen which caused the loss of some brain cells. I past them quickly, the man with the bloody pipe's laughter ringing in my sensitive ears, and into the streets.**

 _End of flashback_

Ooh~ So _that's_ where I saw him before. Said blondie was still looking down at me, really I just have to be shorter than all insane people. Deciding to say something before he decided to use his claws, not that I'm worried or anything, I said the first thing that came to my mouth.

"Do you brush your teeth?"

Silence, that was all that met my answer for about 10 seconds before he reacted, violently I might add.

"Hihihihihi." I seriously thought he was going to have a seizure…. until he charged me.

"Your funny Kitty. Maybe 'Bitro will let me keep you. Tell me Kitty." He comes into the ally I dodged into and stabbed the wall that was behind my head moments ago. "Do you like to play?"

Come _on_ , do I really have to fight now? He's not even defective…at least not by Aniki.

"While I haven't ever played child games before, I'm curious, what kind of game are we talking about?" I casually asked as I flipped and dodged the claws, careful not to let my hood fall.

"Hhihihi, its very simple, you run while I chase you and try to stab you, you're already going very well. Hihihihi!"

"Oh?" If that its, I guess I'll indulge him, after all no one was saying anything interesting. It continued this way down long alleys and roads, a crowed actually came around and was watching us. I decided to let blondie help me on my mission by jumping and hiding behind defected people and letting him have at it. It wasn't like it was my fault…I'm just a *wince* shorter than average person and was*uh~* _maneuvering_ myself to a taller slightly crazed looking people and running when Blondie stabbed my defective (temporary) shield. Yup, not my fault, it was blondie's he should aim better.

 **Sunset**

Okay, he finally stopped talking and I lost him. Yes! Crazy blondie didn't let up until I jumped up the outside stairs, jumped over multiple building, dropped down a random area, and jumped through the window a building. Panting heavily, I checked for any scratches and found none. I almost let a sigh of relief escape when I heard.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Gunji just wants to play~! Here Kone-!"

*Thunk*

"What are you going here punk? Weren't you supposed to look up info on last night for 'Bitro? He's not very happy with this Fallen, all the people he killed were Line users." A deep voice stated, it sounded close.

"Grrr. That hurt Jiji! I was doing that when I met a hooded kitty and played chase. Kitty just got away and I was looking for him when you came!"

"Oh~! Someone got away from you?" I could just hear the smirk and heard another growl of frustration.

"Shut up, I'm not finished! I couldn't even land a blow on him, that never happened before so what the Hell?!" There was a sound of shifting clothes as "Jiji" shifted position."

*Thwack!*

"What the Hell!"

"You should have said that sooner punk and I would have helped you! He sounds like a fun guy and exciting if he's uninjured. Did you see what under the hood?" There was an audible scratching. Eww, dry blood covered hair.

"Not really, very fit, nice clothes, and the only thing I say under the hood were the prettiest green eyes ever!"

"Not much to go on. We'll leave him for now, beside it time to walk the dog."  
"Yay, here we come Tama!"

The sounds of humans soon faded and all was silent if not for the random cry of pain from outside. I allowed myself to relax and turned to find the door to leave from and found myself in front of two people. Both were contestants, one brown eyes and hair and the other had silver hair and eyes. Weapons seemed to be screw driver and dagger respectively. Zeroed in on the dagger, looked up, checked to the air just to be sure, then looked at them again. Seeing that Aniki hasn't made solid contact yet, it was time to retreat.

"Nii." Was all I said and vanished, leaving them to stare at where I was. The characters are all here, it's time to hit the stage.

 **Arbitro's Palace**

"Dead all dead. All Line users and was a one-hit kill one way or another. Fallen has no eye witnesses except the time he accepted his tag. Kau" Arbitro leaned down to kiss his masterpiece. "Do you remember what he said that day?"

 _Flashback_

"I won't know if I'll live to the next day or die as another faceless victim among many. Besides, to sink low enough to kill another one of our own kind for a title, we have all fallen from grace. I have fallen so whether I live or perish it matters not."

 _End of Flashback_

Now, not only do we have Akira to figure out, we have Fallen too. And since he didn't give his really name we can't look him up and all we to go a hooded cloak.

*Bang!*

"Aie!"

"We're home Papa~! We found this amazing new kitty who wore a hooded cloak and avoided all my attacks!"

"Really?"

"Yup, he…eh?

 _I hate feeling like this_

 _I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

 _I'm asleep and all I dream of_

 _Is waking to you_

 _Tell me that you will listen_

 _Your touch is what I'm missing_

 _And the more I hide I realize_

 _I'm slowly losing you_

 _Comatose_

 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

 _'Less I feel you next to me_

 _You take the pain I feel_

 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

 _'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

 _The way you make me feel_

 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _I hate living without you_

 _Did wrong to ever doubt you_

 _But my demons lay in waiting_

 _Tempting me away_

 _Oh, how I adore you_

 _Oh, how I thirst for you_

 _Oh, how I need you_

 _Comatose_

 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

"Well that was different from yesterday."

"I wonder if he's looking for someone. Hihihi."

"That matters not, I believe the hooded person you saw today was Fallen do not alert everyone about this. Your goal is to retrieve both Fallen and Akira tomorrow for lunch."

"If you don't want him afterward can I keep him?"

"I wouldn't might retrieving some pretty ladies."

"Excellent! Now come along Kau, it time for bed, we have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

Tada! 2 more character have entered and Harry met Akira. And Arbitro wants a bit to eat…wonder what's on the menu? Dessert of Akira covered in chocolate and treacle/tentacle tart caught Harry anyone?

The song I used is called Comatose by Skillet.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while...house projects and school+work driving me crazy! Anyway I put a poll and the first to reach 10 is the next to be updated and I will bring it up each time I updated one so its YOU who gets to choose what gets updated! Good Luck and may Nike be on your side~!


End file.
